


i won't close my eyes

by belamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, also a few swears, because lets face it everyone would be such a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belamyblake/pseuds/belamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>night watch gets lonely and it’s easier to talk in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't close my eyes

The night was still—there hadn’t been a grounder attack in nearly two weeks. 

They had simply stopped coming anywhere near the camp. None of the kids had seen any trace of grounders for the last while, much to Clarke’s relief. Much to _everyone’s_ relief. They were still cautious, of course, but could now begin to relax when out in the woods. They no longer had to strain their ears to hear a twig cracking, a branch moving, leaves crunching. Clarke, however relieved, still remained on edge. She couldn’t see a motive for the grounders to stop attacking. Had they suddenly decided to make peace after all the havoc that had been wreaked? Clarke could only hope that was the case, and not some prolonged attack plan that required them to stay away from the hundred.

Clarke sighed and leaned her head back against the tree trunk. She’d ambled her way up a large tree earlier when she took over the watch. She felt safer, almost, being further from the ground. She scoffed slightly at the thought. Of course, after all that’s happened, it still feels better to be above it all, she thought. She closed her eyes against the night stars and focused her hearing on the woods beyond her.

Her eyes snapped open at the crunching of boots approaching the tree. Her eyes flicked around wildly until she placed the source of the noise as coming from the camp. Her body relaxed and she pursed her lips, wondering who could be up at this hour.

“That’s quite a throne you’re sitting on, Princess.”

Bellamy gazed up at Clarke sitting in the tree. Clarke smiled slightly and looked down at Bellamy. “Yeah, it makes me feel better to literally be above everyone else.”

Bellamy grinned and approached the tree. “Mind if I join you?”

Clarke shook her head and watched as Bellamy scaled the short distance between the ground and the nook she sat in. As Bellamy approached, She scooted over as much as she could. “It’s gonna be a bit of a squeeze. I wasn’t expecting company,” she said as he fit into the spot net to her. Their sides were pressed together and Bellamy let out a breath. 

“It’s fine. I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

Clarke nodded, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. In the dim torchlight from the camp, she could see how gaunt his face really was. She wondered just how long it had been since his last proper sleep. Bellamy caught her eye and held it for a few seconds before the two looked away. Clarke leaned her head back again, but kept her eyes open this time. She looked at the stars shining above her, the Ark a bright orb in the sky.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Clarke could feel the heat radiating from Bellamy on her side and silently thanked him for showing up. Sometimes a jacket isn’t quite enough to keep the bite of the cold away.

Bellamy broke the silence first. “Winter is coming.”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah, I know. It’s getting drier, the plants are starting to die, and it’s colder and colder every day. I don’t really know how we’re gonna handle this one.”

“Don’t worry,” Bellamy said, turning his head to face Clarke. “You’ll figure it out. You always do, right?”

Clarke looked at him, eyes earnest. “We both will,” she said firmly.

Bellamy let out a soft laugh and moved his stare to the night sky above them. “A lot of us are here because of you, you know. Shit, I’m here because of you.”

“What?” Clarke glanced at Bellamy, but he continued to look up at the sky. 

“Remember when you said that you needed me? That everyone needed me? Well, we all need you, Clarke. I need you. Who knows where we’d all be if you weren’t here. God knows how many of us would have died, whether in that plague from the Grounders, or from being injured, or sick, or whatever. You’re vital here, Clarke. I hope you know that.”

Clarke couldn’t get a read on Bellamy’s face in the dark. Her eyes widened at his spiel, and she was glad for the lack of light. She was afraid she might have been blushing. 

“I—Thank you. But...what brought this on exactly?”

Bellamy cleared his throat. “I dunno. Even though there’s been no sign on the grounders, and we’ve been relatively safe here for the last couple weeks, everything feels so...finite, I guess. Like it could all go to shit at any given moment.”

Clarke nodded slowly. “I know what you mean. Everyone is so relaxed, but I can’t help but think that’s what the grounders want. They don’t want us to expect an attack. I’m just so damn scared that everything we’ve made, everything we've done...it’s all gonna be destroyed because we let our guard down for a few days, and—”

Bellamy shifted so his arm was around her and he pulled her in close to his side. “I know. God, do I know. Why do you think I can’t sleep, huh?”

Clarke couldn’t help but relax into him, turning her head into his shoulder. “Damn it, Bellamy, we’re just kids.” She felt a familiar burning in her eyes and blinked, willing the tears away. She wouldn’t cry. 

Bellamy rubbed his hand slowly along Clarke’s arm. “I know, Princess. I know.”

Clarke tilted her head slightly so she could look up at the sky, noticing Bellamy was doing the same. She found the Ark again easily, shining brighter than any star around it. It looked almost out of place, she thought. Foreign. 

“Do you think they’re gonna come down?” She asked, suddenly breaking the silence. She looked at Bellamy as he pursed his lips slightly.

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Doesn’t matter either way. That’s not home for me anymore,” He turned his eyes to Clarke. “This is home. Here.” 

Clarke could have been imaging it, but she thought his arm tightened on her a bit when he said that. She glanced at the Ark again. “Yeah, I guess so,” she whispered. 

They were quiet for a moment before Bellamy spoke. “Hold on a sec, did you just say that maybe the Ark wasn’t home? Who are you and what have you done with Clarke?” He pulled back slightly and Clarke shivered at the sudden cold. She glared at him.

“Very funny. Now can you please come back here? Because I’m cold.”

Bellamy smirked slightly. “Always looking for an excuse to be close to me, huh?” He teased, but wrapped his arm around her again, slightly tighter this time. Clarke curled closer to him. They stayed like that for a moment before Clarke looked at him.

“You should really get some sleep.”

Bellamy hummed in response. “I’m fine here.”

Clarke tsked. “Yes, but you’re irritable when you’re tired. And you’re always tired.”

“Excuse me, I am a literal ray of sunshine.”

Clarke snorted and pushed away from Bellamy, shivering slightly. She handled the cold well enough before he was here, she could deal with it now. “ _Go._ Get as much sleep as you can. We’re probably the only two staying alert anymore, and I can’t have you falling asleep on watch.”

Bellamy groaned. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” His annoyed tone was betrayed by the grin that hinted at the corner of his mouth. He climbed down from the tree and Clarke busied herself with getting comfortable again.

“Clarke.”

She looked down at Bellamy’s dark figure on the ground. He held his jacket in one hand.

“Catch,” he said, and tossed the jacket up to her. “Stay warm, ok?”

Clarke caught the jacket and smiled softly. “Aren’t you gonna be cold now?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’m always warm.”

“Thanks,” she said softly. She put on the jacket—it easily slid over hers since it was so big on her. Bellamy’s grin was barely visible in the low torchlight. He mock saluted her and called out a goodnight before he walked back into the camp. Clarke shoved her hands into the pockets and settled back into her nook.

And as on edge as she was, she couldn’t help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

\\\\\

The next day, the sky was a clear blue, and the sun was shining. It didn’t do anything to help the fact that it was freezing.

Clarke rolled over in bed, blinking against the light that seeped through the tent walls. Talking the blankets off of her, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the cold. She rushed to get dressed and pulled on her jacket. She paused before she left, Bellamy’s jacket catching her eye. She grabbed it and put it on over her own before leaving her tent. She’d give it back to Bellamy as soon as she saw him, but there was no harm in staying as warm as possible for as long as possible, right?

The chill hit Clarke as soon as she opened the flap to her tent. She shivered again and rushed to her station for the morning, smiling when she saw Octavia. 

“Hey, Octavia. Have you seen Bellamy? I, uh, I have his jacket.”

Octavia looked over at Clarke and laughed, a glint in her eyes. “Yeah, he’s monitoring the wall. Looks pretty cold, too.”

Clarke glanced at the wall, and let out a groan and a laugh when she saw Bellamy standing with his arms crossed, slightly hunched over against the cold. Octavia’s smile grew at her reaction. 

“I’m gonna go give this back,” Clarke said. She jogged over to where he was standing.

“Bellamy,” she called. He turned and grinned slightly.

“Nice jacket.”

“It’s alright, I guess. If you like it so much, I guess you can have it.”

Bellamy laughed softly. “That would be nice, yeah.”

Clarke slid the jacket off of her arms and held it out to Bellamy, who took it and put it on gratefully. Clarke stood in front of him for a moment.

“Right. Uh, I’ll let you get back to work,” she said before turning to walk away. 

She only made it a step or two before a hand caught her arm and pulled her back. She turned and came face to face with Bellamy. Their bodies were close and Clarke had to lean back so their faces weren’t pressed together.

“I’ll have you know, if I didn’t have to take this back, I wouldn’t.” He said quietly, eyes never leaving hers.

Clarke swallowed. “Why not?” she said, hoping her face wasn’t flushed from their close proximity. 

He leaned his mouth in close to her ear. “Because it looks a hell of a lot better on you than it does on me.”

With that he let her arm go and grinned, turning to walk back to his station. Clarke ran a hand through her hair and walked back to her station, where Octavia stood with an amused expression on her face.

“You alright?” She asked, a small grin on her face.

Clarke breathed out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just get to work.”

Clarke and Octavia both busied themselves with their jobs, but Clarke couldn’t help but glance over at Bellamy every once in a while. She occasionally met his stare, and the pair simply grinned and looked away.

Clarke shook her head slightly. Even in the daylight, she couldn’t get a read on Bellamy Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sitting right in the middle of bellarke hell and it burns so good.  
> this is completely un-beta'd or anything and i wrote it at like 4 am. s ave me  
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://bellamyblkes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
